Mike Swanson
Mike Swanson is a former Wrestler Of GTS. He Made His Debut As A Member Of them brouCorp. He, later on, would return GTS. FACE In Wrestling He Made His Debut As A Member Of the shield He, later on, would return to GTS and challenge Tommy Salami for the GTS Intercontinental Championship in a losing effort. After Tommy lost the championship he would challenge the Shadow Demon multiple times and would win but not the championship. Swanson, later on, retrieve the real GTS Intercontinental Championship from Duhop, at the same time he would become the GTS Loser Championship. He, later on, would lose the Loser belt after pinning Hollywood Hooligan, thus entering a feud with him. Hoolingan would ambush Swanson and busted him open with a cheese grater. This feud would be concluded at SuckaSlam 2018 in a First Blood Match with Hooligan emerging victorious after delivering a knee to the trash can that's on top of Swanson's head. Swanson later would disappear for a couple of months to recover his knee injury after doing hyperextended curb stomp at SuckaSlam. Swanson would later win his 3rd GTS Intercontinental Championship from The IC belt being stolen from Michael Oscar Myers when Duhop found the Championships, Swanson would claim the title until he lost the title to Jimmy Controversy shortly after. Afterward, Swanson would have a feud against Jimmy Rave and claim he was a better wrestler than him and gets more indy bookings. At the Christmas Chaos 2018 Swanson attacked Rave and made Gabby Gilbert cash in her Junk in the Trunk Briefcase turning her heel by the end of December the feud quietly ended between them when Swanson joined forces with Kurt Bale and joined Non-Yarders and left GTS because of Grim moving to the Yard thus leaving the company and form AWE Wrestling. Swanson would team up with Onslaught to win the GTS Tag Team Championship twice but after the title win during his second reign, he was inactive for a couple of weeks due to an undisclosed injury and was replaced by Joey Angelo at Foot Brawl (2019) when they lost the titles to Francesca Rabbit & Tony Chini. When Bale couldn't afford to pay his wrestlers or AWE Wrestling, Grim purchased the company thus merging GTS and AWE as 1 brand. Swanson continued to work as a heel and also parodied Orange Cassidy at one point and challenged both Hollywood Hooligan and Bonifer for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship in losing efforts. But before the events of GTS SuckaSlam 2019, Swanson had a feud with Kurt Bale (who recently turned face and joined Grim) after attacking him at an SWF event and later Bale attacking him at his job in his hometown in Philidelphia. He later won the GTS Hardcore Championship from Bale but lost it to Joey Angelo. At the Sukaslam Grim announced that it would be a Last Man Standing Loser Leaves GTS Match. Swanson briefly turned face at GTS SuckaSlam 2019 when Grim and Bale turned heel after the events of Duhop winning the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Swanson later defeated Kurt Bale in a Last Man Standing Loser Leaves GTS match with the help of Onslaught. After the match, Grim claimed that he would make Swanson a "star" but Swanson didn't trust Grim and quit GTS. Finishing Moves: 'sa ' * Cross king * (Rolling Cutter) * Curb Stomp Signature Moves : ''' * DDT * Missile Dropkick * Superkick '''Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Loser Championship (3 Times) * GTS Intercontinental Championship (3 times) * GTS Tag Team Championship (3 Times) With Duhop (1) & Jack Stwoman (2) * * * GTS Hardcore Championship (4 times) * Food in the Fridge Category:In Wrestling Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Youtube word Heavyweight Champions Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Grim's Toy Show Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters